Here We Go Again
by sinderellainapartydress
Summary: Ally(son) Dawson was used to moving place to place with her mom but now she's staying with her dad in Miami while her mom resides in Africa. As Ally deals with a new environment she also has to deal with avoiding any relationships which becomes a challenge when she meets fun loving Austin Moon.
1. Chapter 1

I walked at a slow pace listening to Mr. Conley as he guided me through the empty halls of my new school for the next few months…or longer. I made sure to take in every word the odd man said committing it to memory. This was the fourth time I switched schools in the last two years but it didn't make me any less nervous. Switching schools meant I started off as the little fish once more. It seemed that was all I was ever going to be. The only difference was that I didn't have my mom to hold my hand and tell me that everything was going to be ok. I looked down at my pocket which cuddled my phone and considered calling my mom and asking her how Africa was (and maybe perhaps…begging her to take me with her?). By the time I finally snapped out of my thoughts I looked up and noticed I was in the principal's office and apparently I was waiting to receive my class schedule.

"I hope you enjoy your next few years here" Mr. Conley said with an easy smile. He handed me a class schedule, my locker combination, and a ton of papers and pamphlets that he told me to make sure my dad saw although there was really no need. I politely told the aging man thank you and walked out of the office to stare at my schedule. I check the time on my watch and realized I already missed three classes and currently was supposed to be in drama. _If only I paid more attention to the tour of this large school_. I thought and sighed as I began to maneuver my way around.

It didn't take long for me to finally reach the fine arts section of the school; in fact it took me longer to enter the intimidating drama classroom than it did to actually find it. Walking into the room I was suddenly hit with a mixed emotion of comfort and nerves. The class was pretty small maybe fifteen or sixteen students at the most. They were all scattered around the fairly large room talking, laughing, texting, dancing, and anything of that sort. I walked over to the teacher, a petite redhead with glasses, and introduced myself. The lady smiled and stepped onto the mini stage pulling me and my nerves up.

"Class, this is Allyson Dawson! She's a new student here; I assume you all will treat her kind and warm up to her very quickly." As sweet as her gesture was, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as the group of students stopped what they were doing just to look up at me for a split second and then continue on with their lives. The red headed lady gave me a little smile and walked back to her desk while I quickly scurried off stage to an open seat in the vacant corner. Reaching into my bag I grabbed my songbook/diary and scribbled random music symbols around a song I was writing.

"Nice treble clef!" I looked up to see a big brown eyed boy with pale peach skin and messy blonde hair. His tall figure overpowered me even when he sat down. "Allyson…right?" I nodded my head still unsure what to say. "I'm Austin but you can call me Austin!" he said smiling. I couldn't help but crack a smile myself even though I was still at a loss for words. A little laugh escaped from his lips, "Can you sing? Or speak?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I can speak…" I said trailing my words off as I continued sketching. "And I…I kinda sing…but nothing really spectacular." I shrugged keeping my eyes down to avoid eye contact.

"Please, I bet you're an amazing singer! Can I hear you?" Austin asked looking into my songbook before I shut it closed. "Whoa...are those song lyrics?!" he grabbed my book before I could even dare put up a fight. "These are pretty good! Actually they're more than pretty good….they're really pretty good! Can you sing these?!"

I snatched my book away from the curious boy. "I can't…" I said my voice almost a whisper. He looked at me unsure of what I said.

"What? Of course you can…here I'll help you!" Austin stood up grabbing me by my hand and guiding me up on stage. "4th period drama class may I have your attention please!" the entire class stopped what they were doing to focus on Austin. "Ms. Allyson Dawson is going to sing a song for us!" the group of students clapped their hands excited to hear my voice. Austin turned and gave me a little smile before hopping off the stage and sitting in a seat close by, eager to watch me sing. I stood on the mini stage frozen. I tried to speak but nothing came out (except for the occasional 'um' and 'I'). Thankfully the bell rang preventing me from facing my worse fear. I ran off the stage to grab my bag and immediately ran out the room. Just my luck Austin would come running after me. "Hey…are you ok? You look like you were about to blow chunks!" a smile was seen on his face but I could tell he was actually concerned for my wellbeing…which was weird considering he had just met me.

"I'm fine", I muttered turning away still a little jittery from being forced onstage. "Thanks for checking on me though." I gave him a little smile and looked down at my paper to find my locker number; ECT-039. Austin nodded his head and began to walk away before I stopped him. "Um…Austin…right? Do you know where this locker is?" I showed Austin my locker number making him do a quick smile and a nod.

"As a matter of fact I do! I was just about to pass it." Austin put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to an outdoor hallway of sorts. "This is the sophomore hallway…it's where sophomores…hall…way?" he shook his head realizing his joke was pretty lame but I laughed anyway making him smile. Looking around I already knew this hallway would be my favorite place. The students who resided here all seemed calm, peaceful, and creative (although who could blame them with the smooth wooden benches and fresh green grass). He walked me over to a pale blue green locker leaning on the one next to it. "And here is your locker for the rest of the year, equipped with nice glossy finish and a beautiful black and white lock."

"Thanks…again." I said noticing his arm was still around my shoulders. I gently moved over and began to turn my lock so I could put my unneeded school supplies in my new home away from home. As I turned the lock three times to the left past the zero I noticed Austin was still leaning on the locker next to mine. "Um…thanks but I don't really need your help anymore."

Austin let out another laugh still leaning on the locker next to mines as he examined my fumbling with the lock. "Are you sure because you're in a battle with that lock and it looks like its winning." I gave him a little frown and turned back to the lock refusing to give up. "You know, anytime would be nice I do need to get my binder so I can finish my homework at lunch." Immediate suspicion overcame me with that comment. If he needs to go get his binder from his locker why doesn't he just go to _his_ locker?

"I think they gave me the wrong combination or something." I said in a sigh of frustration. I gathered my things getting ready to go to the office and ask them to recheck the lock combination but Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him as he looked at the paper with my lock combination (talk about a hands-on person).

"Here lemme see….no this is definitely right." Austin declared adjusting over to the locker and quickly opening it.

"How would you—" my jaw dropped and finally it made sense. The locker was messy and junky with notebooks, folders, and text books sloppily thrown in. Pictures of comic book characters plastered the locker door, and a grey wrinkled hoodie hung lazily on one of the locker hooks. "No way…" I said shaking my head as I turned to the blonde haired boy who just stared at me with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Since we're locker buddies now I guess I _could_ tidy up for you a little bit" _Or a lot of bit considering it looked like a hurricane blew pass._ I thought still trying to process exactly what was happening.

"This has to be some kind of mistake; I mean there are plenty of lockers for sophomore's right?" I asked scared to put my things into a locker that even though it was completely junky and unorganized…smelled oddly pleasant…like Austin's cologne.

"Considering you're a transfer in the middle of the year…no." an obvious pout formed on my face making Austin giggle. "Come on perk up! I'm not that bad once you get to know me." He gave me a light nudge of the elbow and a wink. "And I already said I'll clean up." I glanced at the strips of comic book pages taped to the locker door. He guessed my obvious hint and sighed heavily. "Oh come on can't they stay?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms making him give in. "Ok can I at least keep some of them?" I realized I was being a tad bit unreasonable…especially since it _was_ his locker in the first place. I shook my head yes making him jump for joy and give me a big hug (I was starting to think he was an overgrown five year old…). He quickly began grabbing some of his school supplies and straightening them up to make room for my stuff before he turned to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked confused. Was there something in my hair? On my face? In my teeth? I frantically began touching my hair and my face before he let out a little chuckle.

"It's ok you're fine but…" he shrugged his shoulders, the smile still painted on his face, "I think we're gonna be really great friends Allyson." He said nodding his head. I bit my lip, not exactly sure what to say. Sure Austin seemed very friendly, but did I really want to go through this again? Did I really want to make friends with someone just so I could leave them a few months later?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear mom,

I miss you more than you can imagine...I've finished my first day of school and just as I predicted, I have no friends. Well...there is this one guy. His name is Austin, but I'm not exactly sure we're friends. He's a sweet guy and all but...I don't know. Anyway, dad made tacos for dinner and he let me play the piano at his music store Sonic Boom! He told me I could work there after school if I wanted and that when it was time for me to go home with you, he would buy me a new piano! I honestly can't wait to go back home where I feel like I belong...I'm sorry I probably sound like the most ungrateful and selfish child ever. I'm happy for you mom I really am...hurry back soon!

- Allyson

I neatly ripped the handwritten letter folding it carefully and stuffing it in the already pre-addressed envelope. After licking the envelope shut I stuck a stamp in the top right corner and set it on the pink nightstand next to my bed. A sigh escaped my lips as I snuggled into my blanket and looked outside my window at the balcony. "If only I could fly." I shut my eyes trying to block out any memories of my mom. It was only for 3 or 4 more months. I could totally live here until she got back right? As long as I didn't get attached to anything...

The second day of school felt so long. I missed my alarm and was late to school so I didn't have breakfast. Of course I'd be starving, just my luck. To make it worse when I arrived to my locker it was crowded with tall 16 year old boys talking and laughing. Shoving my way through the crowd I was greeted by Austin who was leaning directly against the locker resisting to move.

"Morning Allyson" he said a smug look on his face. "Second day of school and you're late?! That won't look good on your record you know." He bopped my nose making the crowd laugh.

"Hey Austin, dude why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" I turned to the instigator; a red head with colorful pants and a cat with a pancake on his shirt.

"I'm not his girlfriend" I replied back a little colder than intended. "Austin, can you please move I need to get to advisory."

"She's not here you know; besides you're signed in." I gave him a confused look unsure of who this "she" person was.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still attempting to reach the lock.

"Well...apparently not only do we basically have the same schedule we're also in the same advisory! It's a small world after all…"

"You're kidding..." The crowd snickered while releasing snide comments, most of them implying me and Austin looking like a couple. "Look, I don't care I just want to go to advisory." I frowned making him sigh and slide his body to the locker on the left. "Thank you" my voice barely a whisper, I tried to put the combination in again. The crowd realized I wasn't leaving anytime soon and left one by one, except for the red head with the colorful pants. After the 6th time I released the lock giving up. "Can you...?" Before I could finish asking he gently nudged me aside and opened the locker.

"You know one day you're going have to open the lock by yourself."

"That day will be sooner than you think." I smirked at him, a smile growing on his face. I turned to his friend who was playing with what I think was silly putty. "You're not going to introduce me?" I asked turning to Austin as I handed him my books which he put in the locker.

"Um...sure, Dez this is Allyson, Allyson this is Dez..." I could tell he was caught off guard by that question which made me smile as I walked my way to where I thought my advisory was held. "Hey...Allyson, advisory is this way." I turned around to see Austin pointing to the other direction. My face turned red thinking about how Austin kept showing me up. He flung his arm around me a smile on his face. "It's ok I volunteer to be your guide."

"Thanks but..." We walked into advisory together, his arm across my shoulders and Dez behind us still focused on his silly putty. I looked around the room for someone so I could escape. I looked over to a girl with curly hair sleeping on the desk as I adjusted my body away from Austin. "I need to talk to-" before I could make up an excuse Austin and Dez were on their way to the back to hang out with the other boys in the back of the classroom.

Sliding into the seat next to the sleeping girl, I tapped her lightly. She quickly jumped turning to me. "What was that for?!" Before I could comment she continued, "you don't just go up to random strangers and tap them while they're sleeping! How would feel if I walked up to you sleeping and just tapped you?! You wouldn't like it would you? No you wouldn't because you don't know me!" She turned back around to continue sleeping, leaving me be. A loud sigh escaped my lips 'so much for conversation' I thought.

The bell rang and I quickly left the classroom so I could make it to the locker before Austin. "Stupid lock" I muttered as I repeatedly turned the steel dial to the correct numbers. Out of nowhere a messy blonde mop of hair crept up beside me making me jump. He covered my right hand with his and held the lock with the left.

"Here let me show you." He turned the dial to the correct numbers instructing me on how to do it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. As strange as it sounds, I felt kinda safe in his arms. _Kinda._ Like the kinda safe you'd feel when you were with someone you knew, which was weird considering I barely knew him and I planned on keeping it like that. "And there, see it's not that hard." I broke away from my thoughts to see an open locker. "Allyson…are you ok?"

"You know you're a very hands-on person, are you aware of personal space?" I asked grabbing my stuff for my next class. I inched over letting him get his books too.

"Well yeah I know what it is, but I figured since we're such great _friends_ now, why use it?" he closed the locker and began walking down the hall, slowing down so I could catch up with him.

"For the record, we're not friends…we're more like acquaintances, associates, colleagues if you will."

"But we're only sophomores?" Austin said turning to me confused.

"Austin colleagues means…never mind." I said shaking my head. We walked the rest of the way to English in an awkward silence. It was like we both wanted to say something but we were unsure of what to say. Or at least I was. When we finally made it to the vanilla scented classroom, we glanced at all the seat choices. I looked at the seats closest to the front while he eyed the seats towards the back. "You know, you don't have to sit next to me in every class."

I walked over to a desk in one of the middle rows and he quickly followed after. "Well pestering you is the only way I can get you to talk…at least for a little while." A smirk grew on his face while he looked up copying the assignment on the board. I quickly followed behind.

"You're hilarious." I said sarcastically. "Why do you want to talk to me so badly for anyway? There's tons of other girls at this school dying for your attention I'm positive."

"What makes you think so?" he asked still copying the work from the board.

"Well for starters your hair, and your smile. Girls like that…_some_ girls like that." I said not even thinking about what I was saying.

"Girls like…you?" he asked putting his pen down and turning his direction towards me. His smile was smug and eyes were full of life.

"I said _some_ girls, _some_ but not me, I'm not like most girls." I didn't even bother to look towards his direction.

"Well I already know that" I stopped writing for a second and looked up, still avoiding his direction. I wasn't sure what that comment meant nor did I know if I wanted to find out. I lightly shook my head and returned to copying the assignment deciding it'd be best to just not comment.

"So what's your deal?" Austin asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Do you hate making friends or something?"

"Hate is a strong word…I don't hate it, I just…I prefer not to, it's easier." I sat my pen next to my notebook and turned to him.

A sigh escaped from Austin's lips. "Oh…" he closed his notebook and got up from the seat "Well, I'll make it easier for you." A small fake smile formed on his face as he turned and walked to the back. What did that mean? He'd make it easier for me? Did that mean he'd leave me alone? That he'd avoid me for the rest of his life? I couldn't help but feel bad about what had just happened. For the past day or two he was just trying to be my friend while I was trying to shut him out. Maybe I could have handled things a little differently? Or…said things differently? Maybe a simple apology would work out much better; it sure would makes things less awkward right? Before I could continue thinking, the teacher swiftly walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I was late class, today we're going to start on our poetry unit. For this unit, you must write a different poem each week which you'll present to the class every Friday. In order to help you become better writers, I also want you to form groups of two. They'll be your poetry partners for the rest of the school year, proofreading your poems and adding comments." The class began to mutter. "Now, now class, I'm giving you all a little independence you can choose whoever you want, but remember you're going to be working very closely with your partner so choose carefully."

The entire class turned into a huge panic as each person tried to quickly claim their partners. Before I could even get up I was startled by a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around to spot Austin holding his books and staring at me with his puppy dog eyes. "So…do you want to be my partner?"


End file.
